The Spaces Between
by BurningMandala
Summary: Human AU. Clara-centric, at first. Clara's had moments throughout her life when a man appears and she doesn't always remember him but when they properly meet, their lives become intertwined.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm not sure where this came from, but it was starting to bother me and now I'm writing this story. Which, is Clara-centric. Also, kind of AU. I don't know, the Doctor is a time traveler but I sort of want him to be human, too. We'll see what happen as the writing progresses.

Anyway. All errors and mistakes are my own. Reviews are appreciated.

Note: Clara is 16. The "young man", 22.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything.

* * *

2005

Clara Oswald let her tears fall freely onto the closed pages of the book she was holding to tightly to her chest now. _101 Places to See_. Her mum's book that she gave to her. Places she wanted to go and see on her own when she was old enough. Some far off lands she'd hoped to go see with her mother. Thirty-nine was still so young to die, right? A girl wasn't meant to lose her mum when she's only sixteen. There were still too many things for them to do together. Ellie Oswald was gone, cancer had taken her and it wasn't fair but this was the reality now.

Dave Oswald placed an arm around his daughter's waist and held her close for as long as she would allow. She hadn't been much of a daddy's girl once she entered her teens but it didn't matter anymore. He's all she's got now.

"It's you and me now, Clarabelle," he said softly as he held her, "We'll be okay."

Sobs wracked her body at her father's words. Maybe they wouldn't be okay. They were lost without her, weren't they?

The little story her mum would tell her when she felt lost and frightened was echoing in her head. She could hear it playing in her mind on a loop, her mother's voice so clear and so recognizable and out of reach. It would always be out of reach now. Never just around the corner or down the hall or across the dinner table.

_It doesn't matter where you are. In the jungle, or the desert, or on the moon. However lost you might feel, you'll never really be lost. Not really. Because I will always be here and I will always come and find you. Every single time_.

_Except now,_ Clara thought,_ not now and now I need you more than ever._

Finding their way out of the cemetery, Clara took in her surroundings, there weren't many people there today. Too sad, maybe. She couldn't blame them. But she saw a young man leaning against a tree, rows away from herself and her father and she wondered.

_This man, with the silly glasses and the bowtie. What's his story?_

He turned away before she got too much of a look at his face and figured maybe he was missing someone too. Maybe he had lost the most important person in his world like she had.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Yes, this will be human AU. Clara is my favorite character but we don't know much about her and I wanted to write her some kind of background of sorts, I suppose. With friends and family and a life. The Doctor will be human. Thanks to those who read and review, follow and favorite.

All mistakes are most definitely my own. I don't really go back and edit my writing. So if any is noticed, constructive criticism is great.

Note: Clara is 23. "The man" is 29.

* * *

Clara woke up and let out a pained and frustrated groan, immediately moving to cover hey eyes in anyway she could. The sun was so bright! Why was the sun so bright? It just wasn't right. Her head was pounding and the sun was bright but it was a good day, it would be a good day. She'd made it through university, attended all lectures on time and passed each course and only had to suffer though a few hang overs. Like, the one she has right now.

Clara hadn't been much for partying but this was the end of a long four years and she wanted to go out big. With her flatmates, boyfriend, and so many other people that she had gotten acquainted with over her time in University.

She stretched and found her way out of her bed. Her eyes spot the book laying haphazardly on the shelf in her room._ 101 Places to See_. She picked it up and sat down on the edge of her bed with it. Fingers grazing over the cover art. She opened the pages and sometimes, she swore, she could smell her mother's scent within the pages. It still lingered after all these years and for that, she was grateful. Her mum's handwriting was all over this book and apart from the ring that Clara kept on her hand, this book was the closest way she had to be with her without really being with her. She gently traced around the leaf that occupied the first place in the book.

After her mom died, her dad would tell her the story of how they met. He would tell it exactly like he told Ellie. Sometimes his voice would strain and he would cry.

_Because this exact leaf had to grow in that exact way, in that exact place, so that precise wind could tear it from that precise branch and make it fly into this exact face at that exact moment. And, if just one of those tiny little things had never had happened, I'd never have met you. Which makes this leaf the most important leaf in human history_

But then he would look at Clara and smile and tell her that without this leaf, he wouldn't have met Ellie and then they never would have been parents to the most important girl who blew into the world on the most important leaf.

_You are the most important thing in my world, Clarabelle, don't let anyone ever tell you different,_ he'd always tell her.

They got by after Ellie died. It was some of the most difficult times, but they did it. Maybe she had a few run-ins with the law and some behavioral issues but by the time Clara graduated high school, she had most of it figured out. What to do, what not to do, how to keep on living when you think you may be dying. The basics.

Teaching became a sort of calling for Clara. When she hadn't been too distraught at school, she could always open a book and get lost in it but feel so entirely found by the words jumping off the pages and enveloping her in their own world when this one was too real. English Literature was beautiful and poetic and you could do a lot with it. Write, teach, journal.

"Clara!" echoed, from the hall. The loud shout had broken her out of her reverie, so she moved to replace the book on the shelf, but not before kissing the spine of the book and sending out a thought to her mom, that she wishes she were here today.

"Yup, be out in a second!" she called out as she haphazardly threw on appropriate clothes and combed her hair with her fingers so it would look somewhat presentable. Graduation was a few hours away, she would have time later to make herself look like what's expected of her.

In the kitchen of her flat she's shocked to see her boyfriend Graham, her father, and Nina (her best friend and flatmate) gathered around the table chatting with each other and about her. She cleared her throat as she entered the small room, to announce her presence.

She rose an eyebrow, "Everyone having fun?.. Hold on, wait a minute..." she narrowed her eyes at Nina and Graham, "How are you both completely fine and don't seem to be suffering from an awful headache? How did that happen because I seem to recall that all three of us went out last night and drank the same amount."

Her cheeks flushed when she realized her dad was sitting in the far corner and covering his face with his hands, as if trying to escape the situation and forget that he ever heard his daughter was out late partying and drank a bit too much. On the eve of her graduation. Clara chuckled a little, of course he didn't want to hear about it. He thinks she grew up too fast but he's proud of her.

"You actually may have had a bit more than us," chimed Nina, "We stopped but you were all about the drinks and the freedom and you wouldn't stop talking about how now you're free free free and happy and smart, with a degree, but still free to fly away and see the world."

Clara groaned in embarrassment, "Did I really say that stuff?"

Graham got up from his seat and placed an arm around Clara, kissing the top of her head, "You really did, babe. It was endearing, though."

"Alright, alright. What's this all about? Dad?"

Dave smiled at his daughter and handed her an envelop that was marked_ Open After Graduation_, "I mean it, Belle, don't open it until after. But I'm here because I thought I would cook breakfast for you three before the day gets busy. You don't have many days left in this flat. Take the time that you have right now and cherish it."

Clara smiled softy. Her dad was all about cherishing time, they both knew how fast it could run out.

Graduation came and gone and it was bittersweet and scary and an end to one beginning, but a beginning to something that doesn't have an end yet. Everyone was crowding around taking pictures. Her dad had wondered off somewhere and Her, Graham, and Nina, needed to have a few photos taken. Just for keepsakes.

"Hey!" Clara shouted to anyone, no one in particular, but she needed someone to take their picture really quick. No one really answered her, but a man from the crowd nodded his head in her direction and took the camera from her hands.

"Thanks," she breathed out.

"No problem," the man said, quietly as Clara and her group gathered together and took a few pictures. She asked the man to take one more of her so she could give it to get father as a proper graduation photo. She threw her cap in the air, smile on her face as the camera captured the moment.

The man smiled at her as he handed the camera back and Clara looked at him quizzically. He looked familiar.

"Do I.. have we met before?" she questioned.

He shook his head, "No I don't think so. What's your name?"

"Clara," she answered, exasperated.

"Clara. That's a nice name, you should keep it. It suits you," he said as he started to turn away from her.

"You don't even know me."

"You're right, but maybe our paths will cross again. After all, you thought you'd met me before, didn't you?" His green eyes twinkled with a hint of mischief that was awfully alluring, and Clara probably would have played into it if he hadn't had walked off so quickly.

He didn't even give her his name.


End file.
